The Rose Diaries
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: KEEP OUT! That includes you Scorpious Malfoy. This is my diary of my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *11/6 Updated Chapters*
1. Entry no 1

August 31 – Sunday

Mum gave me this diary to keep a record of my final year at Hogwarts. I don't know what she thinks might happen. She reckons in the future that I may want to read this and relive it. Well I did make head girl, only Merlin knows how and why me and Scor – Scor and I - managed that. Scor or Scorpious Malfoy is my best mate and has been since the first day of school. Proves how much I have ever listened to my dad. We caused such a scandal doing that, becoming friends. I got called every name under the sun because of that. I know Scor did too, even if he says he didn't. I guess he didn't pay it as much attention. Any way when we made prefects, everyone we knew was surprised because he and I were not model students. Our marks were great we were in the top of class but we often skipped class, going to our secret spot on the far side of the lake. There we did what we wanted. We did study, as well as read aloud to each other, draw, plan our next prank, plan the prank to end all pranks. Later on once Scor discovered the Hogwarts black market, drink Firewhiskey. The one thing we never did was invite or show anyone else our spot and no one has ever found it.

I guess if I am recording this for the future I'd better write about things about myself. I have brown hair, though people tell me its more auburn but I think its brown. I live in a semi wizarding house because we have muggle things and do things the muggle way. I guess mum just wants to make sure that my brother Hugo and I can survive in the muggle world in the future – unlike dad.

My friends and I are all in different houses which makes the mix house common areas all that more important to us. Mum and dad says that that's new to Hogwarts and they didn't have it in their day. I guess that maybe Headmaster Longbottom's doing. I don't know if its because he fought in the battle of Hogwarts or what but he is all for students to mingle with students from other houses. We only compete in quidditch and do classes as a house. Oh and sit at the first and last feasts as a house. Just so that the first years can find their house and that the house cup winner can celebrate and cheer together.

Any way my friends are:  
Albus Potter (Gryffindor),  
Amelia "Lia" Finnegan (Ravenclaw),  
Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw),  
Jessica Thomas (Hufflepuff) and  
Peter Janus (Gryffindor).

Oh and Scor who is a Slytherin, which I can't understand how he ended up there. Scor often brings Zabini to study or hangout with us but he always ends up in an argument with Lia.

Lia is more interested in the gossip and happenings of Hogwarts than her studies, and that's what ticks Zambini off. Lia has two lists, who will hook up and who's gay (and in denial). These are both physical lists, I have seen them. I am on both, though I think my being on the gay list is a joke because I am on the hook up list paired with Scor. I can't diss her hook up list too much because she has picked most of the couples at Hogwarts. Lysander and Albus are on their respective house quidditch teams as beaters. They are the best of friends until it comes to quidditch season.

During the match they will swing their bats, aiming for each other, wanting blood right until the snitch is caught. Then they instantly the best of friends again and wouldn't dream of hurting the other. Jess and Peter are the muggleborns of the group. Jess gets so fed up because people hear her last name and straight away think she is related to Dean Thomas. Peter, Jess and I often irritate the rest with our chatter of muggle related things. If I'm with Scor and Jess wants to talk to me alone, the sure fire way to get him to leave is to discuss which muggle actor is hotter.

Before I end this entry tonight, I guess I should write my first confession in here. I have a small flame for Scor. I haven't told any one this, because if I did Lia would say that she was right all along and then proceed to get us together. Jess would say that she already knew that and that I should confess to him. I don't want to confess or act on my feelings. They are only small and I may be confusing them with feelings of brother like affection.

Anyway back to school tomorrow, can't wait to see my mad mates again!


	2. Entry no 2

September 1 – Monday (YAY!)

On the train finally! Thought we were going to miss it because Hugo kept forgetting things. Mum was doing her usual pre-Hogwarts check at breakfast, making sure we had packed everything. Hugo kept shaking his head. I wonder what he had been doing last night!

Any way I'm sitting in a compartment with all my friends and Lysander is telling every one's fortunes. He brought a pack of tarot cards to muck around with. He says that they aren't half as reliable as tea leaves but who am I to judge, I don't even believe in the skill of divination. He has been telling every one who stops by the compartment the same future.

Oh Lia has just announced that she is off to gather the latest gossip from her sources. She was in the Australian bush for her summer holidays visiting her father's family. She is the only one I know with gay parents. Her dad Seamus is an old school mate of my parents. When he "came out" only a few old friends stayed friends, which is sad, because it wasn't like he as a person had changed.

I'm feeling like this train trip is taking forever, they normally fly by but today is dragging. I guess its because a part from Lia most of us caught up over the summer so we don't have a lot of catching up to do like we usually do. Scor is watching me write, I can tell by his face he is curious and trying to work out what I am doing without asking me. He likes to know more than me.

Hah ha! I feel like I've won because he had to ask me what I was doing. I gave the typical and annoying answer of "I thought you were smart, can't you see I'm writing?" before I told him. He then asked "What have you been recording beside that you're on a train? …. Hang on, did you just write this down too?" Haha.

Whoops, first day as head girl and I already forget about patrolling. At noon, one of the Gryffindor prefects came and told Scor and I off for "sitting there relaxing, ... neglecting our duties." Scor and I looked sheepish until the prefect left and then the we all laughed. Still Scor and I got up and started patrolling like good role models. I can't wait until the night patrols with Scor and his hip flask of firewhisky. We have a "sip" every now and then to fight off the cold. Still do not know how we managed to be heads.

Yay bedtime! I always get tired after a lecture. The rest of the train journey was more enjoyable so I didn't feel the need to write. Lysander stopped trying to tell us our futures so we used his tarot cards to make up our own games. We did like this truth and dare game mixed in with a few rules from a muggle drinking game that Lia saw her dad play. It was pretty silly. Each card had its own rule. So depending on what card you drew out of the stack you had to do a particular action. Since we made up the rules they were pretty silly. Any rule not obeyed to the satisfaction of the group, everyone else got to flick your face. There was one rule called thumb master. It involved the person who turned that card up having the power to put their thumb on the table. Since we didn't have a table, it was their thigh. Then everyone else had to follow suit, the last person to do so got flicked in the face. We all didn't want to be last.

The feast was pretty typical, repeating the same rules as always, forbidden forest is called that for a reason, etc. First years got sorted and we sang the school song. Though during the headmaster's welcome back speech, Scor kept on pulling faces at me. I guess he was trying to interrupt my attempt at being a good girl. I was trying to show that I can behave and be sensible.

After the feast Scor and I got pulled aside. Turns out the heads have an awesome dorm and common room of their own. I never knew this. I was anticipating being in the same dorm as always. Professor Longbottom stressed that the dorm and common room was a privilege. Only one has to misbehave for it to be taken away from both of us. He said that there was a book outlining all the rules that came with having it and that we should read it thoroughly. It outlined the rules on having sleep overs, not to give the password to our friends. Also that the portrait has the right to not allow entry to any one. No late night visitors. That no contraband to be kept there that there will be regular and random inspections. Even a messy common room can also get us kicked out for a period of time.

I do enjoy having this room to myself. I get a beautiful soft bed in Ravenclaw colours, the curtains around the bed are a beautiful shade of bronze. When I first came in here I immediately turned around and ran back to the common room where I met Scor. He was equally as taken with his room, with silver curtains around his bed. I still can't believe it, that this is my room for the year. I feel like a princess.


	3. Entry no 3-6

September 2 – Tuesday

I woke to Scor yelling my name from the common room. I rushed around in a panic to get ready for class because I thought I had overslept. I hadn't. Stupid Scor decided that I needed a first day back prank. Lucky for him it wasn't extremely early or I may have stabbed him with my wand. I like my sleep. I just fixed my hurried mess and went and had a lazy long breakfast.

I got my timetable and it looked like it was a good one. It was nice, I had a good mix of classes, like a favourite or a class that I am good at before or after one I didn't like. Also first thing on a Tuesday was potions, before it was my favourite class. After today's class, I don't know if it will keep that title.

Prof. Gindyfoot has always let us pick our own potions partners. I have always worked with Scor because we may muck around but we do work well. Speaking of Scor, as I write this he has started ranting and raving about the unfairness again. I make sympathetic noises at appropriate times, I don't care. Gindyfoot said today that she was going to give a test tomorrow based on tonight's reading (which is a couple of chapters). That our potions partners were going to be decided from that. I'm not too worried because Scor and I do work well, and we are really good at potions. So we should get paired, but if we don't, then we can always do home *shudder* work together.

Homework is becoming a dirty word. Every teacher gave us homework to be done by tomorrow or the next day. Its all like a couple of chapters worth of reading and then something written. I have finished it before I started writing in here (it was difficult between Scor's outbursts). I should re-read the potions chapters again before tomorrow. I don't want a low mark that causes me to be put with someone else.

September 5 – Friday

I am so sick and tired of homework. I haven't had a chance to breathe. Tonight I am having a homework night in an attempt to get it all finished before some of the welcome back parties tomorrow night. I doubt that we will.  
Scor and I have invited our friends to do homework in our lovely quiet common room to do homework. Some houses' parties are tonight. So we are having the best(!) kind of party, a study party.

Scor just declared he wasn't doing his potions homework in protest about the partners. He was stuck with some Hufflepuff who last year regularly got his potions partner sent to the hospital wing. I don't understand with a record like that how he still is in the class. I got Will Greene. He is the undisputed playboy of the year. I mean he has competition but those that I know about are more discrete in their dalliances than Greene.

My (hopeful) plans for the weekend, tonight homework and tomorrow morning if its not finished. Finish it in time for the Ravenclaw party (trust me geniuses know how to party, sometimes they have their own bootleg). Then Sunday, recover. If Scor swipes (sorry confiscates) booze from the Slytherin party, drink until dinner. Haha.

September 6 – Saturday

Just finished the mountain of homework so I get to go PARTY!

My parents once asked if Hogwarts parties were still the same as when they were there. After I listened to their description of a typical party. Aloud I said yes, inside I said hell no, unless they are the supervised mixed house common parties.

Each house has a different reputation for their parties.

~Slytherins are all class until at least midnight and have the best smuggled liquor.

~Ravenclaws are infamous for their bootleg and its strength, and the mystery of how no one has died. Every knows how you can forget the entire party and the next week's homework.

~Gryffindors their parties are always the loudest, and the party volume starts at loud. Slytherins in the dungeons have reported hearing the party but I think they are lying.

~The Hufflepuff parties, they are interesting. They have to appear the tamest parties but the rumours that float around the school for the next few days say otherwise.

I have plans to hit the Ravenclaw one until about midnight. Then head down to the Slytherin one, unless somebody drags me to a different one.

I just looked up from my writing because some one sat down, it was Peter. He was still whittling away at his homework whilst the others and I are doing something else. The others are playing exploding snap as a study break. I guess last night I was the only one who made a dint in the amount of homework. When the rest suggested study break. Peter was the only one who objected because he wanted to work straight through and then relax before the party.

We all made a pact, no parties tonight until all the homework was finished. We learnt years ago that promising to do it tomorrow after the party means its never getting done.

September 7 – Sunday

Someone didn't finish his homework before going to the party last night. Currently he is sitting at the table in our common room with a bad hangover. He didn't appear from the Slytherin dorms until dinner.  
To have it bright enough that Scor can work means its too bright for his sore eyes and head. He's working hard - complaining about his head and the homework.

I just stormed out. I sometimes feel like that boy is seriously trying to piss me off. I was telling about the stuff that I heard had happened at the Ravenclaw party. I did go to the party but the late nights with home work caught up with me and the bootleg didn't help, I ended up leaving early. Like really early, so early I'm embarrassed to say what time. So much for finishing my homework on time.

Any way as I was telling Scor this he decides that he must interrupt and tell me about his latest conquest and how he spent the day in bed with her. I have told him before. I have told him many times, that how good a girl is in bed is a guy mate thing. So once it devolved into that. I left shouting a 'good night' over my shoulder at him. Some times it hurts to hear him talk about other girls.


	4. Entry no 7-11

September 8 – Monday

Bastard. That bloody awful bastard. Not even a month into school and he jeopardises the separate common room and dorms. I want to stab him with my wand, no I will stab him. I can't believe him. He had a female visitor last night after I went to bed.

One of the rules that Professor Longbottom made mention on the first night was no late night visitors. Scor had a girl visit him after I went to bed. She left in the wee hours of the morning but the portrait saw all and informed the headmaster. Now I completely understand what he was doing last night, he told me about the girl, just so I would leave and he could invite her back. The headmaster called us both into his office. He wanted to make sure that the portrait didn't misunderstand and that the girl came over for a completely legit reason. Scor lied to Longbottom, saying something about the girl was having friend problems and stuff.

Which I believed right up until a couple of hours later at lunch when Zabini said in hushed tones to Scor.  
"Heard you got caught for having that girl in your room, … you're brave to lie to Longbottom." Since I was sitting right next to Scor its not like I couldn't not hear him. I am so furious, obviously not about lying to Longbottom. I'd be a hypocrite if I said so, since I have, but lying to me, and for risking our beautiful accommodation like that. Ok I admit it, I am a tad jealous and hurt.

September 10 – Wednesday

Scor has been trying to get me alone and because I know what he wants to say to me, I'm avoiding him. I don't care what or wasn't thinking and I don't care what part of his anatomy he was using to think with. The girl came up to me today and thanked me for not contradicting Scor, I told her to piss off. Not a terribly glamorous response but that's how annoyed I was.

After that Peter came up and asked me about what happened with Scor. He told me that the group has no idea what happened but knew something had because they noticed how I was avoiding Scor. Which has never happened before. Peter told me how Lysander roped Zabini into talking to Scor. I pretty much decided then and there I wont be the one to tell them what happened, he can. I am going to be petty.

We got dragged into see Longbottom again. He was going to set up a bed in the common room for a teacher to sleep there. We were going to be supervised from dinner until breakfast. So there isn't any more 'misunderstandings'. I guess Longbottom wasn't convinced. So now I am writing this supervised by Gindyfoot, after I had shown to her that I had finished my homework. I feel that she dying to know what this is. I am half tempted to escape to my room to avoid the scrutiny. Scor keeps looking up at me like he is sorry for this but I keep glaring at him.

September 11 – Thursday

Still not talking to Scor. I just can't. Especially with a teacher present. I am suffering today, this time we are being watched by Longbottom. Granted my homework is getting done a lot faster.

I asked Longbottom, if I can stay in the Ravenclaw dorms tomorrow and Saturday nights. He said he would organise the bed to be made up for me. I did this all in front of Scor, who I am happy to report looked hurt.

As I was packing a bag, Longbottom came up the stairs and asked me if I wanted to spend the weekend in the dorms because of the supervision. I of course answered yes because I can't tell him that Scor is the real reason. If I did, Longbottom would be even more sus about everything. Now I think about it, still probably didn't help his suspicions. Tough luck.

September 14 – Sunday

It was a lovely going back to the dorms and being away from that idiotic bastard. I had the best time hanging out with my dorm mates again. The only thing that ruined it was Lia and Lysander were still trying to find out what happened. I'm starting to irritate them with my repetitive "ask the bastard" replies. I have decided that this is tearing the group a part. I am going to forgive him but not forget.

September 15 - Monday

Scor cornered me. He apologised. I told him I forgive him. That I am just mad at his stupidity. I told him he has to tell our friends what happened. I'm not that nice to help him avoid their wrath.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I promised myself when I started to upload stories, that I was going to upload regularly. I haven't.  
I have been participating int the FF Quidditch league and real life has taken me away from writing this or typing up what I have written. I write all rough drafts on my ipad and then type them up and edit as I go. I know its double handling but I hate typing on my ipad and my laptop isn't as bed friendly as my ipad. I get the best ideas when I am relaxing in bed.

*11/6 New updates available for previous chapters. Nothing new in them but just re-worded and re-structured.*


End file.
